


Certainty

by pennypaperbrain



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki and Hisoka's relationship seen from Tatsumi's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

He had never kissed Tsuzuki. That fact seemed important: proof that things, _it_ , had never become real, never strayed out of the realm of the manageable. Even though, over the years, there had been many dangerous moments.

Those moments would not happen any more.

It had not seemed improper to smile on Tsuzuki’s affection for his new partner, to encourage this relationship between men. Tsuzuki needed Kurosaki, and Tsuzuki’s needs made choices simple.

Watching them kiss through the glass door of their office, Tatsumi’s conscious mind thrummed so loudly with _this is good, he is happy_ that it took long seconds for him to register that everyone else was politely avoiding the area and perhaps he should too.

There was such relief in this. He could be still now, and silent, until the torn edge of himself ceased to bleed.

Tatsumi returned to his desk, and waited for peace.


End file.
